


The New Clown in Town

by alittlegreenrosetta



Series: Countertransference [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlegreenrosetta/pseuds/alittlegreenrosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The media starts paying attention to the Joker's increased presence in Gotham's criminal underworld and Harley is less than pleased that her sidekick is starting to outshine her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Clown in Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilmethll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmethll/gifts).



“Looks like your boyfriend is making quite a name for himself.” Poison Ivy said in a snide tone as she threw a newspaper down onto the table in front of where Harley Quinn was eating a bowl full of brightly colored children’s cereal. Harley barely glanced at the paper but the Joker leaned over to read what was printed on the front page. Taking up the entire top of the page were the words ‘THE NEW CLOWN IN TOWN' and below it was a picture of himself. The Joker stared down at the paper in confusion. Why would anyone care about him? Everything he did was in service of Harley, she was the only clown in Gotham that mattered.

“Print media is an outdated mode of information, Red.” Harley said in a nonchalant tone while continuing to eat her bowl of sugary cereal. The Joker looked into her face to see if her tone was reflected in her eyes. It was one thing for the Gotham Gazette to get the wrong idea about him but it was quite another for it to affect Harley. Her face was blank and unreadable. That worried him, Harley was usually very animated.

“Oh well if it’s the mode of information that’s bothering you, don’t worry, there’s a lot more to be had.” Ivy replied while clicking on the television and turning up the volume so that the news report about him couldn’t be ignored.

He looked up at the screen and saw video footage of himself fighting the Batman. It made it seem like he was battling the vigilante for his own sake but what the report didn’t show was that he was really just distracting Gotham’s Dark Knight while Harley made her getaway. Harley knew that of course but she was also narcissistic and psychotic, it would be nearly impossible for her to ignore the media attention he was getting. He was worrying about what to say to her when he heard her bowl slam down on the table and felt sticky milk splash onto his hand. He turned to look into her face and found a malicious smile and eyes full of cruel intentions staring back at him. He had only begun to sputter out an attempt to calm her when she leapt up out of her seat and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. Even though he was several inches taller than her, she was remarkably strong and pulled him to his feet easily. He didn’t need to be told to follow her when she started to walk away from the table but instead quietly kept pace with her. He knew that things were about to be painful for him and he might even be in danger of losing his life but his cock started to harden all the same. He found his dangerous darling equal parts terrifying and thrilling.

When they stopped walking the Joker found himself in the room he shared with Harley. He hoped that this meant that she hadn’t really been very mad at all and that she just needed to vent a small amount of frustration with some rough and wild sex. His cock jumped at the thought. As Harley pushed him onto the bed he immediately started undressing and prepared to do everything he could to please the villainess in front of him, and after their time together he had become quite adept at pleasing Harley Quinn. He had barely got his jacket and tie off and had just finished unbuttoning his shirt when he found Harley straddling his lap with a knife in one hand and a wicked grin on her face. Ok, maybe she needed to vent more frustration than usual. Still if she was going to kill him would she really bother to bring him to their room? Every place in the hideout had seen at least one death and Harley would only find in more amusing, not less, to kill him at the breakfast table.

“Puddin’, it’s time you and I have a little talk about what it means to be a sidekick and what it means to be a villain. You see the sidekick helps the villain achieve success in the areas of crime, chaos and terror and generally does whatever they can to help the villain gain notoriety. THEY. DO. NOT. STEAL. THE. SPOTLIGHT!” She screamed out the last few words while gripping his throat with the hand that didn’t hold the knife.

“I know that Harley! You know that I was only fighting the Bat so you could get away. Everything about that night was your plan, your success. I don’t know why they decided to focus on me instead of you and your brilliance. Sexism in the media?” He generally preferred to think of himself as her partner in crime than sidekick but this was not the moment to emphasize his importance. When he finished his speech, Harley’s angry frown was replaced with a small hint of a smile that grew until she was laughing.

“Sexism in the media? Oh Puddin’, you do know what to say to get a smile. That’s what really bothers me about this whole situation. _You_ know what you are, you’re mine. _I_ know you’re mine. It just seems like the rest of the world doesn’t really understand what’s going on here. Maybe we should make it easier for them?” She asked him in a reasonable tone and he found himself immediately nodding in agreement without taking the time to think about what she might be referring to. Her grin curled up into something mad and frightening and she brought the knife to his chest.

“Now don’t move, you wouldn’t want me to slip up and really hurt you.” She instructed him as she brought the tip of the knife down to his skin.

He watched as the sharp metal pierced into his flesh and slid across it in a diagonal line. Whether it was shock or a delay in his nerves due to the sharpness of the knife he didn’t know but he saw the blood well up before the first sharp strike of pain hit him. It took everything he had not to try to get away from Harley when she started to cut again but he managed to control himself. Whatever she had planned for him clearly didn’t include his death or she wouldn’t have warned him about moving. He watched in terror, his breathing fast and frantic, as she cut again and again. Finally she picked the knife up from his skin and he could see that the blood was leaving his body out of a diamond shape she had cut into his chest. She was cutting her own symbol into him, claiming him in a real and visible way. Suddenly the burning in his chest felt more like a warm glow and his state of arousal was back. Harley brought the knife back to his skin and cut two more diamonds in his chest. There was no debating it, he was marked with the symbol of Harley Quinn. He was hers, he’d always been hers, but now she wanted everyone else to know it too. He thought for a moment he was going to cry with joy but he knew that wouldn’t go over well. Instead he looked into her face to see her reaction to what she had done. She looked very pleased with her work and then she dipped a finger into the blood seeping out of his wounds and put it to her own lips to taste. He couldn’t contain his moan of pleasure and started thrusting his erection up against his lover’s body, he couldn’t remember ever having been so turned on before.

Harley leered down at him as she felt his erection rubbing between her legs and then reached down to unfasten his pants and free his cock. Without a word or any further foreplay she shoved her tiny shorts and panties aside and sank down quickly on his hard dick. She was so wet, cutting her symbol into his chest must have been just as exciting for her as it was for him though he wondered if it was the violence that had done it for her or the act of ownership. It didn’t matter as she started riding his cock with abandon. Whether she had forgotten it or had held on to it just to make things more interesting the Joker didn’t know but the knife she had used to cut his chest was still gripped tightly in one hand as she fucked him and it occasionally scratched at his skin or cut into his shirt. As she bounced up and down on him and lost herself further and further in pleasure the more nervous he became about the knife. Finally as her panting and shrieking reached a fevered pitch she tossed the knife across the room and used her hands to grip his shoulders hard, her nails breaking the skin in places. Able to relax a little with the knife gone he started matching her hard thrusts until he finally felt her clench around him and heard her scream out with her orgasm. He let his own control go and came with her. Whether it was the blood loss or the fear he’d had earlier he didn’t know but he couldn’t remember ever having come so hard in his life and his head felt light and dizzy afterwards. Probably it was the blood loss but he’d be willing to do it again to feel like this.

“You know what I like about you, Puddin’? You are so good at doing what you are told and when you surprise me it’s always something fun. Now, no more getting famous or I’m going to have to take drastic measures.” Harley informed him and then hopped up off of him like nothing had happened, leaving him to clean up the mess of blood while she went off to watch cartoons and come up with her next act of villainy.

As it turned out she came up with a new plan very quickly. Despite being an outdated mode of information, Harley really didn’t appreciate the front page article about the Joker that the Gotham Gazette had published so they were going to blow up the newspaper's headquarters. It had been a simple goal but in her usual style, Harley had made the actual crime as complicated as possible. They weren’t just going to blow it up, they were going to blow it up so utterly that no sign the building had even been there would remain and of course that would probably lead to the destruction of almost everything in the area. When Harley Quinn got mad she reacted and when Harley Quinn reacted it was always dramatic. Why use a hammer when you can use a giant mallet? Why blow a building up when you can blow it to smithereens? Everything had been set up to go off remotely and they were making their getaway to a safe spot to detonate the explosives when Batman found them.

Initially Harley tried to engage him in a fight, she loved fighting the giant bat, but time and again he seemed to be pushing her away in an attempt to take on the Joker instead. For his part the Joker preferred that so Harley could get away and set off the bomb as planned but it was obvious that the more Batman tried to cast her aside as unimportant, the angrier she was getting. Finally she did a series of flips and jumped onto Batman’s back, clinging like a burr that couldn’t be shaken off and the Joker heard her screeching out an angry tirade at the vigilante.

“Why him, huh? He’s just the sidekick, shouldn’t you be trying to fight me, dumbass?” She stabbed a small knife into a gap in the Batman’s armor and he answered her while trying to pull it out, still encumbered by the villainess on his shoulders.

“Why him, Quinn? He’s been taking out bigger numbers than you lately, that’s why. The Asylum? Valentine’s Day? And that whole mess at Stagg Enterprises? It’s obvious he’s the real threat to Gotham these days. You made a mistake, Quinn,  you created a bigger monster than even you and I’m going to put him in Blackgate where he belongs.” Batman growled out.

Harley dropped off his shoulders with a surprised look on her face. She looked at the Joker like she was seeing him for the first time. He didn’t know what he could say or do at that moment to make her understand that none of it was true. If he was a monster he was her monster and everything he did was only for her. Since there was no way to communicate that and deal with the armored man fighting them he instead threw himself full force at Batman and yelled at Harley to run. She paused for only a moment and then quickly took off into the night. As soon as he was sure that her speed and agility would be enough to keep her safe from the Bat, the Joker took off in the opposite direction. Batman followed close at his heels despite the Joker’s longer stride and lighter frame. It took more than an hour of running and climbing and doing everything he could to shake off his pursuer but he eventually climbed a fence into the Gotham City Zoo and after waiting a few minutes found himself finally alone in the night.

He took some time to catch his breath and thought over what the Batman had said to Harley earlier. Had he really become more dangerous than Harley Quinn? No, of course not. All of his crimes had been committed for her, that’s what no one understood. Maybe from the outside the fact that he had killed dozens of people in a short time period looked like the work of Gotham’s newest criminal mastermind but really they were just the acts of a man in love. Was romance so dead in this world that no one got that? He found the killings themselves funny, sure, but he would never have done any of it for himself. It was all for her, if tomorrow she decided she liked her men to be meek homemakers he’d learn to sew and bake a cake instead of killing random strangers with exploding cream pies. Harley’s love was all that mattered and the more people he killed the more of her approval and affection he seemed to earn. And now it looked like maybe Batman had ruined that. The man really was the biggest killjoy, he was clearly miserable and determined to make everyone else the same.

Able to breathe evenly again the Joker started walking through the zoo towards the actual entrance which he knew came out at a better location for him to get back to the hideout than this side of the large park. It was very strange being in a zoo all alone at night. Not bad, but it felt like an entirely different place than it did in the daytime. He heard a sort of chilling laughing sound to his right that sounded like nothing he’d ever heard before. He followed the sound to the hyena enclosure. Despite the disturbing effect of their cry the animals themselves were actually quite cute. He watched them for a moment and spotted a sign announcing the birth of a litter of hyena pups that would be on display later in the year. They looked so adorable on the sign, like real puppies rather than wild animals. He was suddenly taken with the idea of bringing Harley one as a pet. He knew she’d love it and after the night he’d had it seemed like maybe it was time to start showing his love for his harlequin in less murderous ways if he didn’t want to outshine her. He walked around the enclosure and found a locked door that was easy enough to break into. This lead to the cages the hyenas could go to for privacy and their feeding area. He followed the sounds of little yelps and barks until he came to the litter of puppies. He didn’t know if it was zoo policy or if the mother had been unwilling to take care of the puppies but there was no sign of any adult hyenas in the enclosure with the puppies. It didn’t take him long to choose what he considered the most appealing puppy but just as he was leaving another puppy gamboled up to him and attacked his foot fiercely. He liked the spirit it showed and thought maybe the hyenas would be happier as a pair anyway and took the brave little ball of fur at his feet with him too.

By the time he returned to the hideout with the two wiggling hyenas, he’d had time to start to worry about whether or not he’d actually be welcome. There was a really good chance that after what Batman had said to her tonight, Harley would no longer let him live no matter how much he pleased her generally. She wasn’t the type of criminal lunatic who wanted to be outshone by anyone. He was hesitant to take the puppies in with him in case she planned something instant and deadly for him that might hurt them. Before he could really decide what to do he saw her silhouette in the open doorway to the hideout. She knew he was there, nothing left to do but face the music and hope for the best. At least if he ended up dead it would be because the greatest villain Gotham had ever known did it and not in some prison riot at Blackgate or as the result of some other villain’s escape plan at Arkham. He was close enough to Harley now to see the cold look on her face and took a deep breath in preparation for what might happen next. Just then one of the puppies made a funny little yelping sound that echoed through the night. The sound drew Harley’s attention to the puppies in his arms and her icy look melted immediately.

“Babies!” She squealed out while rushing to him to take the puppies from him. Rather than shying away from her both of the pups started licking her face with affection. Well at least it looked like his gift would be well received even if he wasn’t. She was ignoring him in favor of the affectionate little fur balls in her arms but he knew it was just a matter of time until that changed.

“Harley, about what Batman said..” He tried to talk to her but she interrupted him quickly.

“Batman’s an asshole who trains children to fight with him as his sidekicks. He doesn’t understand anything about you or me. He doesn’t understand anything about you _and_ me. He was right about one thing, I did create you but he was wrong too; I don’t make mistakes.” Harley said in the most sincere tone the Joker could ever remember hearing from her. No one else would probably ever understand how much she had really been saying in that short speech but he did and he was nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of his love for her at that moment.

“So what should we call them?” She asked in her usual light tone.

“Huh?” The Joker replied, confused by the sudden transition.

“The babies! They need proper names. And you have to tell Red about them, she’s going to be really angry about it, I’d watch yourself around plants for a while.” Harley talked animatedly while carrying the puppies into the house, apparently completely in love with his unusual gift for her. He felt a small stab of jealousy at that but pushed it aside and followed behind her devotedly, as much her pet as the two yapping creatures in her arms.

 


End file.
